


Riders: The Next Generation

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Next Generation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: 16 years after the release of the dragons, a new threat has emerged, a powerful killer by the name of Treck the Terror. Armed with an army of new and terrifying dragons, the citizens of Dragale  (or New Berk) have no choice but to call upon their dragon allies once more or say goodbye to their new life as they know it.Now, a new generation of dragons and riders must suit up and ride to take out the common enemy before dragons and vikings alike are killed by a senseless and common enemy.Join the New Riders of Berk as they take on the biggest challenge they have ever faced, but this time, they've got their dragons. And the Berkians are stronger than ever.





	1. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOMP HERE WE GO:
> 
> Zephyr Haddock: biological daughter of Astrid and Hiccup. 17 years old. (Canon character)
> 
> Nuffink Haddock: biological son of Astrid and Hiccup. 15 years old. (Canon character)
> 
> Eret Haddock: biological son of Astrid and Eret (surrogate); step-son of Hiccup. 13 years old. (Created character)
> 
> Fightlout Jorgenson-Thorston: biological son of Snotlout and Ruffnut (who are not together). 17 years old. Twin of Duffnut. (Created character)
> 
> Duffnut Jorgenson-Thorston: biological son of Snotlout and Ruffnut. 17 years old. Twin of Fightlout. (Created character)
> 
> Ruffnut Jr.: biological daughter of Tuffnut and unknown Viking woman. 16 years old. Twin of Tuffnut Jr. (Created character)
> 
> Tuffnut Jr.: biological son of Tuffnut and unknown Viking woman. 16 years old. Twin of Ruffnut Jr. (Created character)
> 
> Lionlegs Ingerman: biological daughter of Fishlegs and dead Viking woman. 15 years old. (Created character)

_I met a dragon when I was a girl. Actually, many. My youngest brother was not allowed on the trip in fear that no Haddocks would make it back if things turned hairy. Fortunately, we were safe. A family of Furies was awaiting us as we pulled up to a massive crater._

_A large, black Night Fury tackled my father and soaked his clothes with dragon drool, his mate gently landing beside my mother. My mother cooed to the Light Fury and gently placed my hand on Light Fury's nose. I was terrified, but suddenly I was flying through the air, not even on Light Fury, but on another dragon beside Light Fury. Stormfly, my mother called her._

_Nuffink and my father rode Toothless, my father riding like he had all his life (well, he sort of had). It was such a short flight but I instantly knew, that at ten years of age, I would never feel such an incredible feeling ever again._

_I think saying goodbye to the dragons was the hardest. My father hugged Toothless and held him like they were brothers that had to separate at war. I held Nuffink's hand as we said goodbye, I couldn't imagine a life without my brothers._

_As we boarded the ship to head back to New Berk, the smallest Night Light crashed into my shoulder with a long crow. It was the white one, with a black tail, spines, and nubs._

_"Moooom?" I had asked warily. "What's it doing?"_

_My mother had laughed and gently plucked the Night Light to her chest. "She kinda likes you, huh Zephyr?" She tickled the Night Light's tummy and poked her nose. "She is a little reckless, though."_

_My mother released the dragon pup to scurry to her family, who all stayed at the edge of the crater as we slowly drifted towards home._

_"Goodbye, Toothless!" Nuffink called, waving to the Night Fury. Toothless, in turn, gave a faint and quiet roar._

_"Goodbye, Reckless." I whispered. As if the little Night Light could hear me from so far, she cawed and fluttered sloppily into the air before crashing back to the ground._

_That was the last time I would see the dragons. Or, so I thought_.

-

"Zephyr Haddock, if I have to tell you to wake up one more time, I'm gonna blow your house down!" A sturdy female voice shouted. Zephyr groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "HADDOCK!"

"I'M COMIN'!" Zephyr screamed in reply. She rolled out of bed, sitting upright for a moment. Her room was fully lit by the morning sun. She wondered why she overslept. "One second, rat-head." She called, quieter this time. Zephyr yanked her boots on and quickly unhooked her necklace, a Deadly Nadder tooth carved with intricate drawings, from a jutting plank in the wall. 

Nuffink appeared in her doorway. "Fightlout is outside." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"You just wake up too?" Zephyr pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She looked like the spitting image of her mother, with red hair. Nuffink looked much like the painting of her young father, with Astrid's blonde hair. 

"E.J. has been up for a long time. Dad took him to the meeting." Nuffink rubbed his slightly stubbly jaw. "Fightlout woke me up."

Zephyr nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Guess we better check her out." 

Nuffink puffed and slid out of the doorway, waiting for his older sister to follow. Zephyr sprinted past him in age old sibling competition. "Zephyr!" He whined. "Not fair!" 

Zephyr cackled as she skidded out the front door, barely avoiding crashing into Duffnut. "Whoa! Hey, sorry Duff!" 

Duffnut smiled. "No problem, Zephers. Fightlout is about to blow her brains out screaming for you." Duffnut is roughly the size of his father, give or take a few inches taller, with long, black hair in two braids down his back. Unlike either of his parents, or his sister, he was probably the calmest being left on this island. The Jorg-ston twins were polar opposites. 

Zephyr smiled wearily. "So I can hear." And half the village. As if summoned by her name, Fightlout popped up behind her brother. "Good morrow, dear cousin." 

Fightlout reached over her brother and yanked Zephyr forward by the shoulder pad. "Gods, you Haddocks are the worst at waking up! Who raised you?" She leaned against Duffnut with her mother's sarcastic facial expressions. Fightlout stood an inch shorter than Duffnut, with short, short, blonde hair that was held out of her eyes by a raggedy torn dragon scale headband. My father said that the scales once belonged to Ruffnut's old dragon. 

Nuffink tottered on his heels beside me. " A hiccup and a she-warrior." He rubbed his face again. "So, Miss Fightlout, what did you wake us up for?"

Fightlout practically toppled her twin to the ground as she rushed for Zephyr. "What's the meeting about?!" She squealed.

Zephyr shook her cousin off of herself. "You mean the weekly council meeting? What should be different about this one than all the rest?" She looked out over her village with an almost proud smile. "Nothing really changes here."

 _But ohohoh, was I about to be contradicted. My youngest brother came barreling down from Drag Hall like Thor was after him, shrieking news to us that would change our lives forever_.

"Treck the Terror! He's coming for New Berk! He's coming!" Eret Jr. (The whole town just called him E.J.) tumbled into the small gathering of teenagers. "He's got an army of dragons! " he panted, founded over in exhaustion.

Duffnut frowned. "Dragons? But they've all disappeared from the Earth." He plucked Fightlout's headband from her skull and examined he green scales. "Mom said these came from her old dragon. Doesn't that mean it had to be dead?"

Fightlout ripped the band from her brother. "Dragons could shed, dweeb. Now don't touch my crap." She fixed herself up. "EJ, what do you mean by army? How many we talking?" 

EJ swallowed deeply. " _Thousands_. No one knows how he got them. Dad is scared out of his mind, not even Mom can talk to him right now."

"Which dad?" Duffnut joked.

 "Chief." Nuffink waved in disregard, not even caring to defend his father. "Why's he so scared?"

Zephyr socked him hard in his shoulder. "Take _one_ guess, muckbrain." She nudged EJ back into a straight posture. "Come on, have they left the hall yet?" EJ shook his head. " Then let's go. Maybe dad will talk to us. Right?"

Duffnut grabbed Fightlout by the arm and tugged her toward the direction of their home. "Come on, Gothi was expecting us an hour ago."

Fightlout opened her mouth to argue but Duffnut dragged his sister away before she could manage. Zephyr started towards Drag Hall. "Come on, let's go find dad."

EJ trotted along. "He's just... scared. I've never seen dad scared before." He sounded like a little kid when thunderstorms ravaged New Berk. 

Zephyr put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Dad is just worried about Toothless, and he hasn't had a chance to visit in awhile." When EJ didn't respond, she shoved him. "Listen to your elder."

Nuffink scoffed. "There you go pulling the elder card. Listen, maybe dad has the right of mind to be worried. If someone discovers the hidden world, it's bye bye dragons. Nobody wants that."

Zephyr bit her tongue and nodded. The Night Lights hadn't been at the reunions since they first met. She wondered if that was Toothless protecting his children, like her father did. "You ever think about the Night Lights?"

Nuffink laughed. "Yeah, how the white one tackled you?" 

Zephyr chuckled in return. "She was the cutest but the clumsiest."

EJ pouted. "Man, you guys got to meet the Night Lights and I didnt! Being young sucks!"

Nuffink went up the stairs to the hall two at a time. "A tragedy. We need to make sure the Night Light's aren't dead by the time you get to meet them." He pulled the handle to the tall doors and immediately was rushed with smoke. "What the-?"

Zephyr ran inside, eyes wide. Hiccup was bearing a sword. A _flaming_ sword. Against Astrid and Eret. "Daddy, stop!" She ran forward. Eret grabbed her and held her close to him. "Eret, what's wrong with him?"

Hiccup was sweating like crazy, eyes wild. She had never seen her dad like this in her life. "Z...Zephyr." He lowered his weapon slightly. "Hi honey."

Eret still held Zephyr. His bicep was the size of her face, but his hold was softer than wool. "Hiccup, we will figure this out. We can call back the Riders, and-"

Hiccup started again, sending the few people who hadn't run out of the hall moments ago running. It was only Astrid, Eret, Hiccup, and the children. EJ slowly closed the hall doors, trying not to spook his dad. "No. They can't know about this yet. Not yet, okay? I... We need to think about this." 

"Thinking?" Eret scoffed. "What a shocker." He let go of his goddaughter to approach his chief. "What do you propose we do instead of telling the rest if council?"

Hiccup sheathed his sword, the flames dispersing in beautiful dances. "Don't mock me. I... I don't know. If anything happens to the hidden world... to _Toothless_? I couldn't live with myself."

Astrid gently pulled the sword from her husband's hands. "I know. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Stormfly or Skullcrusher either. We can all figure this out together. But you," She stroked his hair. "Need to calm down. You scared the Gods right out of everybody." 

Hiccup swallowed and allowed himself to be calmed by his two closest people before looking at his children. "Hi kiddos, Im... sorry you saw that." He smiled at them like the kids had just walked in on something a little less appropriate.

Zephyr didn't move, only looking fearfully at her father. "Daddy? Are you scared about Toothless?" 

Hiccup thought for a moment before nodding. "He's the king, Zeph. If anything happens to him, his kingdom goes down with him." He brushed the front of himself off before running his hands through his hair. "So yeah, I'm worried. But dont you worry yourself about anything, Zephyr. It's all gonna be okay." He gave her a half hearted smile.

Zephyr hesitated before hugging her dad tightly. "I hope the Night Lights are okay." She whispered to him.

Hiccup squeezed her back, whispering in her ear. "Me too, honey." He rubbed her back before releasing her. "Okay. No more freak outs. It's time to regroup and figure out what we're doing about... Treck." 

Zephyr marveled at her dad's ability to go from wild and absolutely gone mad to stable minded in a snap. "Treck the Terror. Second Eret, have you ever heard of him? Is he a trapper?"

"First off," Eret cleared his throat. "Chief's children don't have to use titles. Secondly... no. I have absolutely no idea who this man is." He looked away absentmindedly, thinking about something intently. "The last hunter alive is one of my old crew that didn't abandonship when Drago died. At least, the last one I know of. Treck must be new. But what do they mean by hunter?"

Hiccup touched Eret's arm. "What? What do you mean?" 

Zephyr shook herself out of her trance. "Hunters of what?" 

"Dragons." The three adults in the room said in sync. 

The family, and second in command, grew quiet. "I thought dragons were all dead?" EJ whispered after a pregnant pause.  

Nuffink bumped his brother. "Hells, Eret, we were _just_ talking about Toothless and the Night Lights!" He snapped. "Who's brains did you get because it obviously wasn't mom's or Eret's?!" 

EJ pushed Nuffink in the chest. "At least I'm not named after some two year old with a lisp!" He spit back. The two hurled themselves into an argument, a habit they had had since they were just kids. One wrong move and bam- the boys are at it. 

"Hey, hey-!" Eret shoved himself between the brothers. "HEY!" He grabbed Nuffink by the collar and pushed him away from the youngest. "Knock it off!" He hissed. "Now is _not_ the time for petty arguments!" 

EJ huffed and folded his arms close to his chest, looking away. "I can't believe im related to this yak-brain." He grumbled.

Eret's jaw clenched before he lowered his arm from Nuffink's chest. "Eret, go find Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the adult ones. Nuffink, can you help your parents go gather the rest of council?" He shot a warning glance at the blond boy, daring him to argue. 

Nuffink mumbled something.

"What was that?" 

"Yes, Second." He snapped, stalking over to his mother, who rubbed his back and said something along the lines of be nicer and don't worry. 

Eret stifled a sigh, an almost sad one. "Alright. Haddock family, break." He clapped his hands together, watching the four leave the great Drag hall doors. Zephyr stepped to leave, but was halted. "Zephyr? Wait one moment, would you?" Eret asked.

Zephyr blinked but nodded, sitting on one of the mead barrels. Although given the consent to, Zephyr never touched the stuff but once. 

"Don't knock that over," Eret cleared his throat and looked upon the shields of chiefs. "Mead is terribly hard to import when we don't have docks here. Although, I wouldn't be one to complain if you did. Never did like the stuff."

Zephyr smiled. "Me neither. Too strong for me." She kicked her heels against the barrel, the strong beat filling the hall. "You know..."

Eret looked over from where he straightened one of the shields. "Yeeees?" He drawled. 

Zephyr took her tooth necklace into her hand, rubbing her thumb over the carvings. "I hate when my brothers fight. I just don't get it, to be honest. They take one look at each other and suddenly the claws are out." She sighed. "I know EJ doesn't feel like he belongs here, but why? He's the son of the Chief! BUT he just-!"

Eret held a hand up to stop her. "Oh, you are just like your father," he laughed. "You think to hard. This is just what brothers do! Haven't you ever seen Ruffnut and Tuffnut? Back in the day, those two would sell each other for a fish head." 

Zephyr groaned and rubbed her head. "It's just so annoying. Sometimes I wish I was an only child." She exhaled. "But hey, it must be pretty cool for you!"

Eret cocked a brow at her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" She hopped to her feet. "The chief's kid is named after you!" 

Eret nodded his head. "Yeah, I do suppose that is a good honor. Then again, I am his right hand man." He chuckled. "But I didn't keep you back to talk about your brothers. Your father is absolutely terrified for the dragons."

Zephyr nodded. "So I can tell." She tucked her fang into her shirt. "Are there more than Toothless' family and Stormfly?"

Eret pointed toward the door in a wordless command and started towards it before Zephyr even began to agree. "Oh, Gods yes. Hundreds of thousands. Maybe even millions." He heaved and pushed the massive doors open to reveal the utopia of New Berk. "And they're hidden away in the Hidden World. Hiccup's dragon is their king." 

The two began walking towards Fishlegs' home, passing by colorful arrays of vikings. "Evening Gothi!" Zephyr smiled at the ancient village elder. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" 

Gothi was over a hundred years old now and blind as a bat, and her hearing was a bit faint now, but she was still good old Gothi. She smiled and held out her shaky, frail hands. Zephyr kissed the backs of both of her hands, before guiding them to trace her face. 

"It's me, the best Haddock child." Zephyr smiled. Gothi traced the little scar along Zephyr's nose before pulling away and waving goodbye. "I'll bring you your fish in a few hours!" She called, chasing after Eret. The elder just shook her head and went back to stroking her sheep. "Sorry, Eret, got distracted." 

Eret nodded and stuffed something into his belt. "Come now, I think I see Fishlegs just up ahead. Your parents should have the others by now." He handed Zephyr a small package wrapped in paper and twine. "Here. I know this isn't good timing, but your day of birth is coming up and I figured i wouldn't have time to give this to you later." 

Zephyr stared at the package in her hands, surprised by the hefty weight of it. "Oh! Thank you, Eret." She went to tug on the twine's end, but he stopped her. 

"Wait til you're out of public. Especially not with your brothers around." He tightened his hair. "They are the jealous type. But this is something passed from eldest to eldest in my family, and you're the closest thing to _my_ eldest." 

Zephyr gaped and started to hurriedly thank him, but Fishlegs emerged from his hut. "Oh! Hi Uncle Fishlegs! Uh, meet you back at the hall?" She spun and ran towards the giant building that sat highest on their island home. 

_And, y'know, like every person who has ever received a surprise gift, as soon as I made it inside, I ripped the package open to see one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life._

 "Oh Gods, Eret!" Zephyr whispered. Laying in her hands was a dagger, white as snow. Intricate black markings were carved into the blade, a vague looking dragon, but so beautiful. The hilt was made of vibrant green jewel, so clear you could look straight through it. "This is gorgeous!" 

" what are you goggling at?" EJ peered over her shoulder, making her squeal and nearly drop her gift. "Whoaaaaa! What is that?!" 

He tried to grab it for! Her but Zephyr tucked it away tightly. "It's Eret's gift to me. For my birthday. " she boasted proudly.

Nuffink examined the blade from it's resting place in Zephyr's arms. "Wow. I think that's a dragon tooth!" He smiled in awe.

The stomping of many sets of feet alerted the three of the Council's arrival. "WHAT happened to 'don't show your brothers'?" Eret huffed, handing Fishlegs a cloth.

Zephyr trotted up to her extended family. "Sorry, Uncle Eret." She chuckled. "Morning Uncle Fishlegs!" She hugged the hefty man, careful not to bump the Gronkle toy in his bag. Her dad said this was Fishlegs' comfort. 

Fishlegs rubbed her head, ruffling up her hair. "Good morning, Young Haddock!" His eyes fell upon the blade, the two oversized circles widening even more. "Is that a Bewildebeast fang?!" He squealed, reaching for it. "M-May I?"

Snotlout shouldered him. "Oi, later. We have things to discuss." His voice was, although still a bit grading, gruffer than when he was younger. Years of battles had worn his voice with impatience, and his skin with hideous, scoring scars. But he still had an absolute soft spot for his nieces and nephews. "Besides, Zephyr's favorite uncle is obviously me!" 

Zephyr giggled and gave her uncle a one armed hug. "Hi Uncle Snotlout. I do think you should hurry and go talk with my parents. It's... Chief Hiccup is really worried about..." She trailed off. 

Snotlout squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before waving Fishlegs towards the Great Table where her parents, the twins, and Eret already sat. Zephyr and her brothers followed.

"Kids," Hiccup halted them. "This is a council meeting. A real one." He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "You three need to wait outside. We won't be more than an hour, just-"

"Oh, come on!" Nuffink argued immediately. "This is just as much our problem as it is yours!"

"It is also just as much Berk's problem as it is yours but if we let all of them in here, we wouldn't get anything done." Zephyr mumbled, still audible in the near empty hall.

Nuffink glared at her. "You really don't care? What about Toothless and the Light Fury? What about Stormfly? What about the Night Lights?!" 

Zephyr spun around to face him, a heat growing in her chest. "What about them?" She snapped. "They're probably 2000 pounds by now! They can take care of themselves." She wasn't convincing anyone with her tone of voice. "A-And we haven't seen them since-"

A deep clang suddenly filled the hall. "ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted. The two froze, staring like scared cats at their father. "Zephyr Haddock, you are almost 17, you shouldn't be arguing like a child anymore."

Zephyr curled her lip in a solid. "Me?! Nuffink started it! I'm just trying to be logical! But...! But..." She sighed. "He does have a point. We deserve to know. We're the only other kids on this island that have seen the dragons, shouldn't we protect them too?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue, but Astrid beat him to it. "When you're older, you will be innogerated as part of the council, if you want to. But as of now, you aren't of age." She pointed her hand towards the door, glaring her eldest child down. "Now _go_. Anymore arguing out of you and I'm making you clean the stables." 

Zephyr groaned before grabbing her brothers by their shoulder pads and storming out of the meeting. "You wouldn't know 'of age' if it kicked you in the teeth!" She spat, digging her nails into the hard leather on their shoulders. 

Waiting outside was Duffnut and Fightlout, joined by Fishlegs' daughter Lionlegs. Lionlegs was about the same size as her father, if a little slimmer, with two short pigtails to either side of her head. The spitting image of her father. "Um... Zeph?" She started.

Zephyr held up a hand to silence her friend. "Stuff it, Lion. I'm... oh, Gods, im gonna wring someone's neck!"

Nuffink and EJ both yanked themselves free, standing a few feet from their sister. Fightlout tsked her tongue. "I'm taking your dad didn't let you stay for the meeting?"

Duffnut elbowed her. "Be nice. Dad and mom didn't let us in either. Something about things we shouldn't know for the greater good."

 Zephyr stomped her foot into the dirt. "Why does he still treat me like a kid?!" She cried, hand flying to her newest weapon. She yanked it from her belt, pointing it at Lionlegs. "If Treck ever shows his face around here, he'll have to deal with me before anybody else."

Lionlegs squeaked and skittered backwards. "Okay! Okay! I got it! T-Though technically, we are still kids-"

Zephyr slammed the dagger into a post next to them. "Lion, I swear to Odin himself-!" She stopped mid shriek to stare at something in the sky. "I... If you say one more thing... about..."

Nuffink followed her gaze and stared widely. "Mother of all things holy..." He pushed Fightlout to look upon their direction at the sea. "Are those...?" 

The kids each turned to stare at the mass forming along the sea. Other viking's were beginning to take notice as well, emerging from huts and chattering loudly. What looked like a giant cloud was heading for New Berk at terrifying speeds, about ten boats lengths away in seconds. 

Young Viking children began to scream in fear as they saw the massive flapping wings that appeared at the edge of the cloud, burrowing their way into their mothers' armor. The great doors freaked as the Council forced their way through in search of the commotion.

Snotlout grabbed Duffnut's arm. "What's going-" he broke off, staring dumbly into the sky as the cloud began to break off and dive into the dirt. "Odin's beard." 

Hiccup shoved his way to the front of the small gathering, eyes wide. Vikings everywhere began to scramble for cover from the attack, beneath houses and shops. Zephyr even saw some men dive off the cliff sides. "Oh my god." 

Zephyr yanked her dagger from the post and stumbled to stand next to her dad. "Dad, why are they here?!" 

Before Hiccup could respond, a high pitched whistling filled the air around them. It was so familiar yet so new... Ruffnut grabbed Fightlout by the hair and forced her to the ground. "Get down!" She roared, diving to get below the crest of Drag Hall. Everyone dropped but Hiccup and Zephyr. "Chief! Hiccup, you idiot, get down!" She ordered.

Suddenly, a sharper, more rugged whistling joined the pitch, then another, then another. The sky was a blur of dark dots, almost like a swarm of bees. And yet, Hiccup could always single out that one single dot from anywhere. That black, whistling, partially blue dot.

" _TOOTHLESS_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOMP WOOMP THIS IS RUSHED BC IT WAS GONNA GET DELETED AND I DIDN'T HAVE IT IN ME TO MAKE A NEW DRAFT FOR IT BUT HERE WE GO FOLKS THERE'S NO UPLOADING SCHEDULE IT'S JUST WHENEVER THE NEXT CHAOTER GETS DONE LEAVE A COMMENT OR A KUDO IF YOU WANT LOVE YOU OKAY BYE
> 
> ALSO I AM AWARE OF PRESENT AND FUTURE OOC K THANKS BYE


	2. Taking Care of the Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends are back. Zephyr and the Light Fury bond and Valka is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot hole explanations in the end notes!

Zephyr stared excitedly as the dust settled around her father, eyes stinging for dirt and debris held open in excitement. " _Its him_!" She squealed quietly. 

 Toothless was significantly larger than when Zephyr was a child, about half his original size crammed onto his old form. Each time they would visit, he had more pricks along his underjaw, signifying age, as Valka had once told her. But no matter how many times he grew, or how many new nubs he gained, he was still that big baby at heart. 

 "Toothless!" Hiccup swung his arms around the dragon. "Thor and Odin, what are you doing?!" He pushed off from the dragon's chest. Viking residents were still trying to hide from their new visitors, screams of terror filling the village. Toothless gave him a gummy grin, butting his head beneath Hiccup's jaw and twisting around his human brother. He stopped his assault on Hiccup when he caught sight of Zephyr. "Toothless, now hold on -" 

Too late, however, since Toothless barreled into his old rider's daughter. His sandpaper tongue dragged over her, a deep chortling purr in his  throat . "H-h-hi Toothless!" She said between laughter. She rubbed his nose and took his cheeks between her hands, jostling him around. " I wasn't expecting a visit this early! And, you, uh... Brought the family? " 

 Fishlegs slowly emerged from where he hid. "The dragons... Th-they came back?!" His voice grew  more and more excited as he spoke.  "Is Meatlug here?! O-Or Fishmeat?!" He hopped a little.

 Snotlout gaped at the Night Fury that was currently getting belly runs from the fiercest girl on the island. "I don't believe it! Toothless!" He laughed , elated. He grabbed Duffnut and pulled him to his feet. "He isn't here to hurt you."

 Duffnut still hid behind his father. "Then what _is_ he here for?!"

 Zephyr stopped her affectionate loving on the dragon. "Right. What... Why did you leave the Hidden World?  Why did _all_ of you leave the Hidden World?"

Toothless sat up suddenly, shaking himself off. He looked out over the darkened sky and let out a little cough before roaring into the sky. Zephyr clutched her ears, the shriek loud enough  to deafen a man. And all at once, in a terrifying way of beauty, every last dragon halted and quieted. Nuffink, who had crawled out behind her, stared blindly into the sky. "Whoa..." He breathed. Toothless snorted next to him, making Nuffink jump.

 The dragons slowly lowered to be ground, landing in trees, on houses, on people, everything. A tiny, scrappy looking dragon landed on EJ's shoulder, crowing into his face. Toothless gave it a warning huff and it scampered onto the ground next to him instead. Hiccup laid a hand on the alpha dragon's snout. "Toothless, what's wrong?" He asked. " Where is your family?  What happened to the Hidden World? " 

Toothless stood on his back legs, scanning the massive crowd of dragons that now inhabitated New Berk until he spotted what he was looking for, bounding towards it. Dragons and Vikings scattered as he took off, crushing twigs and branches beneath his feet. He let out a little crow when Hiccup did not follow. 

Zephyr stared before prodding the chief. "He wants you to follow him!  come on, let's go!" She took into a running start after the dragon. " Lets go, Toothless!" 

 one Haddock was enough for Toothless, who waited for the eldest child to catch up to him before scooping her up onto his back. Zephyr was ecstatic to be on the back of something other than a horse for once, hugging him tightly around the neck as Toothless made his way towards a sectioned off group of dragons, each as unique as the last.  Standing dead center was Toothless' mate, the Light Fury. Over the years, it became  more obvious that she was growing open to select people (specifically Zephyr and her mother) and dragons. 

She perked up and purred when she spotted her mate and human friend, petite paws trotting over to the two. She bumped heads with Toothless, Zephyr leaning over his head to pet the white mystery. Light Fury narrowed her eyes, playfully batting at Zephyr 's hand. "How is the angel of the dragon world today?" 

Light Fury looked at Zephyr tiredly, licking her jowls. Almost an answer in itself. She retreated into herself, suddenly, as footsteps pounded behind Zephyr, Light Fury baring her teeth and arching her back. Toothless' aqquantice dragons growled as well, moving to protect their alpha. Toothless squawked as he was forced into the middle of the circle, speaking to one right next to him. 

Zephyr stared wide-eyed at the massive red beast, whose body was beginning to erupt in flames. Its head was the size of Snotlout, ragged, yellow teeth protruding from upper and lower jaw. It twisted it's massive head to stare into Zephyr's eyes, the chilling yellow sending her flying off of Toothless' back and scurrying backwards on her behind.

Toothless tried again, in vain, to extinguish his protector. Zephyr made a mad dash to reach her father, who stood a good boats length in front of the team of dragons, only to crash head first into a rock of a dragon. This one looked roughly like a nugget of stone and gold with wings, and a set of gross green eyes. "Dad, they won't let me out!" Zephyr was starting to panic. What if they thought she tried to hurt the alphas? 

Snotlout scrambled forward closer. "Hookfang!" He cried, reaching out to the flaming red giant. "Hookfang" growled at her uncle, opening its jaws to reveal a small building of heat in the back of its throat. Toothless shrieked and tossed himself onto Hookfang's head, forcing his nose into the ground. The black mystery growled into Hookfang's ear, some sort of command, and Hookfang grew dimmer. It's gold eyes fluctuated from slits to fully black orbs while they focused on Snotlout, like it was delving deep into it's memories to see who this stranger was. 

Toothless hopped off the dragon, allowing it to stand and shuffle towards Zephyr's stout uncle. Snotlout wavered but kept his hand in the air. "Hookfang, you remember me boy? You... you've gotta." Hookfang sniffed around Snotlout's face. Zephyr reached for the dagger on her hip, knowing it wouldn't do much good if Hookfang went for his throat. Yet, that wouldn't be an issue, as Hookfang let out a loud howl of excitement and pounced on Snotlout, dragging his tongue over his old rider. 

Zephyr, and the other Council members, all sagged in relief. She noticed a few small cuts forming on Snotlout's arms from Hookfang's excited grab, but that was nothing he couldn't handle. "So if that's Hookfang... you must be Meatlug!" She touched the round dragon.

Maybe-Meatlug locked eyes on Fishlegs and growled quietly, nubby tail wagging. Fishlegs laughed tearfully and threw himself onto the dragon. "I knew you would come back!"

Astrid laughed and threw herself into the circle towards her old Nadder. "Welcome back, good girl!" She scratched beneath her chin. Stormfly cooed loudly, flopping onto her belly. "Oh, my best girl!" 

Hiccup smiled lovingly at the reunion, leaning himself against his own dragon. "Toothless, you did it again." 

Tuffnut looked around the circle of familiar dragons with narrowed eyes. "Where's Barf and Belch?" He asked the alpha.

Ruffnut tensed. "Toothless, they aren't..." She trailed off. Toothless perked up before shaking himself thoroughly. "No? Yes? Come on, I don't speak dragon!"

Suddenly, the building behind them creaked with a sudden weight shift, and a pungent smell of something familiar filled the air. Tuffnut spun around and cackled. "BARF! BELCH!" He gripped Ruffnut and used her shoulders to propel himself onto the neck of Barf (or Belch? Zephyr couldn't tell) and play wrestle the terrifying dragon. "Couldnt resist the beard, could you? No you couldn't!"

 Zephyr could slowly sense other vikings were reconnecting with even odder looking dragons all over her village. Gobber was pinned beneath a massive, flat-ish dragon with a head the size of Gobber, Gothi was blindly reaching around a horde of tiny, lizard like dragons, and Zephyr's grandmother, Valka, was being swarmed delightfully by many different dragons. "Dad, everyone has their dragons back!" Zephyr laughed, letting a few of the little lizard dragons run on her arms.

Fishlegs grunted from beneath Meatlug. "Terrible Terrors, annoying little dragons!" He pointed to the small menaces. 

Zephyr scooped one up like a baby and rubbed it's belly. "You're nothing but a winged lizard!" She cooed. The Terror crooned and bent into the touch before being released into the air. "Nuffink, have you seen the Night Lights yet?" She called.

Nuffink looked up from where he was guiding the Jorg-ston to touch Hookfang. Duffnut was digging his heels into the ground, sheer terror on his face. Hookfang just licked his mouth in disinterest. "Have you?"

EJ hopped up from where he was surrounded by Terrible Terrors and another very round, small dragon. "I wanna meet them!" EJ squeaked. A Terrible Terror cawed and attached to his shoulder as EJ stumbled towards his sister. Nuffink followed close. 

Duffnut stared fearfully after his blond friend. "Don't just leave me here!" He shouted. Hookfang growled lowly at the sharp sound, sending Duffnut reeling.

Nuffink shot him a thumbs up. "You're doing great!" He turned towards Zephyr. "He's gonna get eaten. Anyways, have you seen the Night Lights yet?" 

Zephyr shook her head. "Every dragon is here on this island and we can't seem to find three rare hybrids." 

Toothless cawed to his mate, suddenly, eyes full of determination, as if remembering something he had forgotten. Light Fury spun and took into flight, diving down over the edge of isle where they stood. "Where is she going?" Hiccup asked, eyes full of wonder. Toothless whined quietly, gazing sadly at his old rider. 

Just as soon as she had left, Light Fury emerged from the edge of land with the slightly larger body of a black and white Night Light. Hiccup gasped and rushed forward, skidding to a halt as the mostly black Night Light and the white Night Light crashed down beside their mother. Toothless sniffed at his children, gazing back to Hiccup as if begging for help. 

"What's wrong with them?" Zephyr gasped. The white Night Light's sides were heaving, wings splayed open like a shotdown bird. Her body was marred in so many scars she looked like a practice post for young viking warriors. The green eyed Night Light groaned and shifted on the ground, staring at Nuffink with deep, sad eyes. 

Nuffink slid to his knees, creeping forward slightly. "They're sick." He breathed. "We haven't seen you in years and you think a good way to show up is dying?" He quietly scolded the dragon like a father and child. Zephyr watched her father kneel in front of the black and white Night Light that laid at Light Fury's petite paws. "Dad, what happened to them?" 

Hiccup laid his head on the Night Light's chest. "His heart is still strong, but I don't know for how long." He sat back, searching his body for cuts, scrapes, wounds, anything. Before nearly giving up, he found what he was looking for: a long stinger. "They were paralyzed. Astrid, remember this?" He flashed the arrow at his wife.

Astrid quickly sat next to him, examining the dart. "Deathgrippers!" She exhaled. Toothless curled his lips, retractable fangs glittering in the setting sun. "But they'd know better than to attack the Alpha's kin?" 

Light Fury licked her cub's ear nubs, purring softly to him. Zephyr crept forward, stroking the Night Light's scales softly. She looked at Light Fury for the okay, and continued when she got one. "Poor baby," she exhaled. "Who would do this to you?" 

Snotlout slid off of Hookfang's head and stared at the three younger Furies. "Are these Toothless' kids?" He looked from white, to black, to both. "I thought the Deathgrippers were okay now? Why would they do this?"

Hiccup ran his hand gently over the white Night Light's forehead, fingers dipping in the deep scars that covered its entire face. It growled lowly, struggling to stand up, eyes fighting to open. Zephyr pushed her father back as it bent over and spit up a very liquidy purple substance. "Whoa!" She covered her eyes as it collapsed into it's own bile, splattering it a few feet out.

Fightlout hopped back, grabbing at her ankle. "Odin that burns!" She shrieked, swiping desperately at the substance. 

The loud sound made Light Fury's nose crinkle as she curled tighter over her cub. Hookfang snarled quietly, prodding at his human-neice with his nose spike, nearly tripping her in the process. The other dragons around each had their own reaction, which triggered more and more commotion. The white Night Light continued to snarl and was slowly becoming more and more awake than it's siblings. That wasn't good. 

 Hiccup inhaled sharply. "Toothless, everyone is getting reckless-" he stumbled as Meatlug lunged for a bird that was somehow stupid enough to stick around through this entire ordeal. "Toothless! Can you tell her to follow us?" 

Astrid, aware of the closing space around them, leapt onto Stormfly's back. "And where do you suggest we go?" She motioned widely with one arm, the other holding her steed. "In case you haven't noticed, New Berk is full." 

Hiccup pointed towards the dragon-covered building that was Drag Hall. "We can take the Night Lights there, it's quiet and we can keep them calm there." He looked nervously at the white dragon that lay near dead to the side of his mount. "Maybe." 

Astrid looked hesitant before nodding. "I can carry one of the Lights." She pointed to the mostly black one. "I think Lighty has the middle one. I'm worried about the white one though!" She bumped Stormfly towards the unconscious figure and gently boosted her to pick up the Night Light. Light Fury cawed loudly as her child was picked up but allowed Stormfly to lift the dragon away. She pushed the child in front of her onto her back and began her pursuit. Toothless cawed to her but remained grounded.

Zephyr looked away from the two that were safety bound, instead at the poor white dragon that now lay in a pool of purple thick enough to lift a few rocks to its surface. "Hey, Reckless..." She whispered, edging towards her. _Her, Reckless is a her._ She remembered. "Do you remember me?" She inched closer and closer.

Reckless opened one dull eye, the pupil clenched to a slit to glare at her arouser. There was none of the eye change as Hookfang had experienced on memory, so Zephyr took that as a loud and clear no. "Zephyr!" EJ squeaked. "Be careful!" Reckless hesitated for a moment at Zephyr's name before snarling and forcing herself to stand to tower over the girl. "Zephyr!" 

 Zephyr's breath hitched as she stumbled backwards, dropping to the ground and scrambling backwards. "Reckless?" She squeaked. Reckless opened her mouth, revealing a gummy inside and the forming of a bright light. "Reckless, stop!" She half-begged, half-ordered. She looked deep into the dragon's eyes, searching for any sign at all that Reckless had some sort of memory of her. 

Toothless cawed at his daughter, but nothing was breaking through. Zephyr swallowed and considered her closing options. The dagger sat heavy on her belly, but she could never attack this beautiful creature. There was no way she could run without spoiling literally every dragon around. She could sit and become dragon food, but that was a great idea either. Zephyr kept trying until she ran out of options. This could be it. Unless... Slowly, ever so surely, Zephyr pushed her open hand towards Reckless. "Come on..." She whispered. "You can't kill me yet." Reckless stared blindly ahead, the light dying down from the back of her throat. Her body tipped forward, coming to stand tall on all fours. Panting, eyes wide, but slowly blinking, she moved her face into Zephyr's hand.

Hiccup exhaled in relief that his child wasn't about to be eaten. "Oh my gods, look at that!" He cried proudly.

A feeling of pure power and shock and excitement and- _everything_ ran through her as she stared into the eyes of the beast that could snap off her arm in a minute. "Attagirl." She smiled softly and rubbed her thumb up and down. "I knew you'd remember me."

Reckless twitched her nose, a heavy cooing sound echoing deep through her throat. She swayed a little before groaning and pitching forward, head collapsing into Zephyr's lap like a heavy boulder. Zephyr grunted loudly, trying to push Reckless' head into a better position for the both of them. "Dad! I think she's getting worse!" She yelped to the chief. Reckless groaned again, but this time she couldn't stand again. "Dad!"

Toothless bounded ahead of Hiccup, cawing fearfully over his daughter. Hiccup skidded into his side, balancing himself by holding Toothless' head. "Come on, bud. Can you get her to the hall? Follow Light Fury!" He pointed at the building the other alpha had flown to. Toothless' nubs spiked up and he lifted himself into the air, wrapping his paws around the unconscious form of Reckless. "Go, Toothless! Mom, get Gothi and your medicines, we need everyone on board right now! Twins, go get Tuff's kids and round up all the dragons you can. Snotlout, take Duff and Fight and do the same. Fishlegs, take Lion and go calm as many of the more wild ones as you can. Maybe take them to the Cliffs!"

Zephyr watched her father rattle off orders to everyone he saw, suddenly remembering why he was chief, before tearing her gaze up to the fast disappearing body of Reckless. A Nadder tried to grab Toothless' attention, but a fast snarl from Toothless sent it diving away out of sight, just as Toothless dove through the open doors of Drag Hall. Astrid knocked an, honestly ugly, dragon out of the way of the doors and heaved them shut, away from the world.

"Thor be with you," Zephyr whispered after her possible companion. "Strength be with you. Reckless."

-

_Well, it took us from midset to moon high, but we were finally able to get everything under control. Dragons that used to belong to riders went into the homes of their past  (which was a little cramped), while Toothless led the rest to a safe place deep in the forests so they could sleep undercover. Grandma Valka and Gothi spent hours working on medicine to combat the Deathgripper venom. According to Dad, this never happened when Toothless and Light Fury were shot: they just were paralyzed for a few minutes and shook it off. I think the Night Lights are allergic. Exhausted after this terrifying ordeal , everyone left for their homes on dragonback. Well, not everyone._

Zephyr could hardly see in some corners of the hall, the piercing moonlight shining on most parts of where the Night Lights slept. She stifled a yawn and dipped a rag into a bucket of cool water, folding it into an oblong shape and laying it across the black and white Night Light's forehead. He (as she had discovered; the other black one was a boy too. Zephyr felt a pang of sympathy for Reckless. She knew the pain of two brothers.) huffed a bit of smoke from his nose before sighing and relaxing his body. 

"That's it buddy," Zephyr whispered, stroking his nubs. A low growl from somewhere in the room made her jump and whip around. Glitter slowly turned to shining white as Light Fury made herself visible, nubs folded back. She wasn't snarling, but she looked a little upset with Zephyr. Zephyr moved her hand away from the dragon. "Whoa, Light, don't freak. It's okay, I'm just trying to help him out a bit." She lifted another rag from the bucket. "See? Holds water. Cools him off! He was hot, even for a dragon." 

Light Fury narrowed her eyes but sat down, curling her tail daintily over her small paws. She watched, waiting for Zephyr to move. With a sharp inhale, Zephyr turned back to her work, laying the next few rags along the dragon's belly. She knew not to turn her back on a dragon, especially not when the alpha wasn't here to control her, but Zephyr just wanted to make the Night Lights as comfortable as possible. "So. How's the life going?" She tried for conversation. "How long have you been watching me? Worried I might kill your kid?"

The only noise she could possibly call a response was a quiet growl, almost silent. Zephyr laid one last rag beneath the Night Light's cheek before brushing her hands off and picking up her buckets. "Well, im not. Trying to keep him alive, actually. Hold down the fort, would you? I need to get some fresh water for the other one." She grunted as she walked towards the doors, trying hard not to slop any water out of the sides. "Be back soon." 

Zephyr wrenched the door open with her shoulder, about to pass through when Light Fury nearly toppled her over as she slipped through the door. "Whoa!" She dropped a bucket with a resonating crack. Somewhere, a door opened and a few seconds later, closed. Light Fury looked from Zephyr, to the bucket, then repeated a few times. "Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, where are you going?" She bent down to pick up the now empty bucket, but almost lost a finger as Light Fury snatched it up in her mouth. "Light, come on now, I need that-"

Light Fury's tail swept from side to side above the grass, nubs folded towards the cliffs edge where a roaring waterfall tumbled. She slowly turned and began walking towards it, eyes never leaving Zephyr until she had to turn fully away. "Light, it's too rough over there. I know a good stream where we get our water. It isn't too far, alright?" Light Fury didn't show any sign that she listened but turned to the easier waters instead, looking longingly at the cliff. "Of course you don't listen. Why am I talking to a dragon? Useless reptile-" 

At the insult, Light Fury snapped her head around, teeth bared over the handle of the bucket. Zephyr held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, sorry!" She huffed. Light Fury sniffed but took off at a slightly quicker pace towards the water. Zephyr heaved the last bucket over the side of the railing, emptying its contents, before chasing after the white mystery. "Yknow, we have kind of a curfew here!" She whisper shouted. "I'm supposed to be at home right now? But I'm being nice to your paralyzed kids!" 

Light Fury cooed happily as she dunked her entire head into the stream, keeping it under for a few seconds longer than she needed, before yanking herself free. Water splattered over the ground- and Zephyr, who stopped at the wrong time. Light Fury looked at Zephyr's dripping body before quietly chortling in that weird dragon laugh that Toothless often did. "You're the worst, you know that?" Zephyr wiped her eyes on her sleeve, blinking a few times before glaring at the white dragon. Light Fury chortled again before setting the bucket down and trotting into stream. "Come on, we drink out of that!" 

Zephyr took in her surroundings as she waited for the bucket to fully fill. The many Viking houses she once thought were so large smalled in comparison to the dragons that slept under or on their roofs. Zephyr felt so small in this world. Suddenly, a splash of water landed square in Zephyr's face. Sputtering, she set the bucket down and reeled away. "Excuse me!" She coughed, exhaling sharply through her nose. 

Light Fury subtly tried to hide her tail in the water, looking anywhere but Zephyr's direcrion, sniffing at the air. Zephyr chuckled, wiping her eyes again. "You're an absolute brat, how old are you?" She heaved the bucket into her arms again, nodding her head towards the hall. "Stop being a baby and c'mon, your actual babies need some help." Light Fury licked her nose free of water droplets before picking her bucket back up and following Zephyr towards her children. 

Zephyr quietly chattered to Light Fury as they walked, asking about her kids, about her mate, her interests, even her favorite fish. "You understand us humans pretty well." Zephyr noted, jamming her foot in the door to yank it open. "Especially for somebody who only talks to humans once a year. Well, except for now, I guess." Light Fury galloped through the door, leaping, light as a feather, to lay around the last Night Light to be helped. "You ever hear about Dragonese? Some people think Gothi knows it. How's Reckless doing?" 

Zephyr swiped the pile of rags off the barrel next to her, dunking them into the chilling water. Reckless was sound asleep, scarred up face poked into her paws. Zephyr hoped she stayed that way. She softly laid the cloth on her forehead, making sure it was at an angle that it wouldn't fall into her eyes. "How did you get so beat up?" She murmured to herself. Light Fury whined lowly, nudging her daughter's wings so that they exposed a few, deep, clawmarks that covered her sides. "Thor almighty. What in the world happened to you?" 

"She really is a reckless creature." 

Zephyr shot into the air, nearly knocking her bucket over in shock. Light Fury stepped over her child, baring her fangs at the new voice. Reckless didn't budge, but let out a deep huff of air. Zephyr fanned her arms in front of the two dragons, glaring into the dark. "Who-?!"

Valka hurriedly emerged from the doorway, hands held in defense. "No need to attack, now, just me." She smiled, nodding her head to the motherly beast behind Zephyr. Light Fury growled lowly, not budging from above her daughter, but relaxing a bit. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Zephyr?" 

Zephyr twisted the rag in her hands thoughtfully before wetting it and laying it against Reckless' stomach. "Couldn't. So I came to make sure the Night Lights were okay." She reached for another rag but Valka beat her to it. "Uh, thanks..."

Valka smiled playfully at her granddaughter. "You don't trust Gothi and I's work?" She teased. 

Zephyr gaped before rushing to defend herself. "Oh no! I do, I just-!" Valka whipped the rag and flicked her with water, laughing as she wen back to helping Reckless. "What is with people and splashing me?!"

Light Fury laughed at her like she had brfore, doing the gummy smile Toothless had taught her. Valka smiled as she stroked the Night Light's head. "I heard you calling her Reckless earlier, is that what you've named her?"

Zephyr looked from the dragon in front of her, then craned her neck to see the other two. Sheepishly, she rubbed her neck with her  old hand. "I named them all, Gran." 

Valka examined her granddaughter and sighed, a tired smile on her face. "Of course you have. What are the other two?"

Light Fury tilted her head at Valka, then Zephyr. "I named the black one- the mostly black one -Relentless." Zephyr pointed to the one that was upside down snoring loudly. "Because I like to think he put up the biggest fight against those Deathgrippers. And the black and white one, with the white jaw, I named Hapless."

Light Fury cooed in a curious tone. Valka looked at the sleeping Night Light who looked nearly dead with how soundly asleep he was. "Unfortunate." She half-said, half-asked.

Zephyr stretched, pushing her hands into the base of her back to pop a few bones. "Yeah... There's gotta be something wrong with him. Whenever I get anywhere near his ears, Mama Fury gets all snarly." She nodded to the white beauty. Light Fury twitched her lip. 

Valka nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. And I guess you named Reckless because...?" She motioned to Reckless' entire body. Zephyr nodded and laid her head near the Night Light's belly, exhaling deeply. Now that she was done, exhaustion took over. "I suppose they all have to match, now, dont they?" Valka chuckled. When Zephyr didnt respond, she continued. "These dragons are wild, Zephyr. Even if you tame them, they'll always be wild at heart. You'll have to remember that tomorrow." Valka rubbed her granddaughter's back.

Zephyr didn't open her eyes. "Tomorrow?" She yawned.

Valka cracked a smile. "The Council has decided it's time to go back to riding dragons. Treck is coming, like it or not, and I believe he may have come for the Hidden World. Why else would the dragons leave?" 

Zephyr forced herself awake, lifting her head off her arms. "You're going to ride again?" She gasped. "They decided so fast...!"

Valka squeezed Zephyr's shoulder. " _We're_ going to ride. When your father trained Toothless, he introduced his fellow Vikings to their own steeds and together, they took on the Red Death. Viking life changed forever. And tomorrow, you and your friends are going to experience the same honors of past Vikings." Valka turned away quietly walking to the door as to not wake any of the dragons. "Tomorrow, you learn how to train a dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some things to explain a few plot holes this fine chapter:  
> 1\. Why did all the other dragons have no problem with their riders when Toothless didn't remember Hiccup at first? Well Hookfang didn't either! The rest of the dragons all just followed when Hookfang trusted his rider again. Domino effect?
> 
> 2\. How did Toothless just forget his kids were sick and start having fun with Zephyr and co.? Toothless Just kind of seems like a scatterbrain in the movies so I threw that little bit in here. Being really excited to really aggressive in two seconds is kind of his thing.
> 
> But please don't ask about the names and "but I don't even think Hapless was a word back then!!" Bc Im honestly not sure either
> 
> That's all for now! Also this took me like a month :"( next chapter: new friends!!


	3. Suit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Zephyr and co. befriend their new dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize bc this took WAAAAAAY too long and all the things I had italicized reset so use ur imagination 
> 
>  
> 
> riders and dragons in the end notes!! I'M SO EXCITED WOOHOO

Zephyr woke up the next morning to Reckless staring deep into her eyes, studying her friend or foe. Zephyr smiled. "Good morning, starshine. You made it through the night." She reached out to stroke her cheek but reeled back when Reckless growled quietly. "Okay, okay, not that close yet." Zephyr defended. She slowly sat up, stretching her stiff muscles. " is everyone else okay?"  
  
Reckless didn't lift her head but flicked her tail towards her brothers. Zephyr turned and saw that Relentless had hopped down to lay around his brother, long tail laying close to Reckless'. Zephyr groaned as her neck kinked and ached. "How sweet," She smiled. Reckless just huffed. "Yeah, my brothers are annoying too."   
  
Zephyr gently removed the dry rags from Reckless' belly, watching for any sign of aggression. Reckless watched her every move, especially when she moved on to fix up her brothers. "Yknow, today, we're supposed to meet our dragons." Reckless made a little noise. "To ride." Reckless groaned and lifted her head off of her paws. "There's this guy, Treck the Terror? He's got other dragons, and he's coming for New Berk." Zephyr threw the dirty rags to the side in a heap.   
  
Reckless bared her teeth at the name, or maybe it was the mention of other dragons. She tucked her feet under her body, stiffly pushing herself to her feet. "Whoa, girl, slow down." Zephyr hustled forward, hands held out in an attempt to stop the determined dragon from hurting herself. Reckless growled at her caretaker, trying to step towards her but groaning in pain and collapsing back down. "Reckless, what's wrong?"   
  
Reckless panted heavily, claws flexing into the stone. Her eyes were drooping closed and it looked like every breath was labored beyond belief. Zephyr slowly took one step forward, laying one hand at her side and the other in front of her. Reckless huffed a possible threat beneath her breath a few times before groaning one last time and laying back. Zephyr gulped and hesitated before moving her hand forward. She jerked it back once or twice anxiously before splaying it over Reckless' chest. Her heart was pounding but overall normal. "Okay I get it's dumb to ask a dragon this, but where does it hurt?"   
  
The white dragon shifted underneath Zephyr's hand, her front leg lifting and stretching further than before to expose her soft armpit. Zephyr crouched to peer under and was surprised to find what she saw. The very tip of a stinger was found in her skin, the area around it that was normally a little blue was red and swollen, irritation evident. "Oh Odin, no wonder you can't stand up." Zephyr shifted so she knelt instead and got a better angle. "I am incredibly close to your face right now so I would really, really, really appreciate if you didn't bite my face off." She looked at the Night Light from the corner of her eye.   
  
Reckless mumbled a little bit but closed her eyes and let her helper prod around her intrusion.   
  
"Good girl," Zephyr smiled. "I can see now why you were so much sicker than your brothers. Gothi and Granny will have to make you some more medicine." She tried to grab the needle with her nails but it slipped right through. There wasn't enough needle protruding for her to grab. "Reckless, I am so sorry, but I've gotta do something that might hurt a bit." Zephyr apologized profusely. "And, uh, again: please don't eat my face."   
  
Zephyr took her thumbs and placed them softly over either side of the needle and pushed as gently as she could. Reckless roared in pain, body jerking just slow enough for Zephyr to yank the needle out and throw it across the hall. Reckless, now much more mobile, snarled and leapt at Zephyr.  
  
Zephyr yelped as her skull cracked against the ground, the room blurring for a moment. A sharp ringing filled her ears and she could vaguely hear the clattering of claws on stone. Reckless wasn't on top of her directly, but she had a paw on her chest, head turned towards something. Well, someone.  
  
Relentless and Hapless had woken up during Reckless' commotion. Relentless was speaking about something to his sister, nubs perked up. Hapless was by his side, crouched down and ears folded back to his skull. Reckless shifted between suffocating and almost freeing Zephyr everyrime Relentless and her spoke. "R-Reck-" Zephyr coughed, chest pinned again. The two Furies continued arguing, but Hapless shook out of his scared state and suddenly looked at Zephyr. The smallest Night Light snuck away undetected from his siblings and got right into Zephyr's face, sniffing.   
  
Zephyr wiggled and coughed again, ribs aching now. Hapless cawed and pulled away from her face, tongue flopping out of his mouth in sudden excitement and realization. He nodded at her a few times, paws dancing on the ground. Zephyr coughed again and looked at her captor's kin. "Hapless?"  
  
Hapless bounced up and down, distracting Reckless and Relentless from their endless argument. He squealed to Reckless, who blinked for a second before looking down at Zephyr in surprise. Hapless nudged her paw away from the breathless teenager. Zephyr shot up, taking deep breaths. "Oh, thank you Hapless," she choked out, rubbing his face. Hapless smiled and sat down, smiling at her, then his sister and brother, repeating this several times.   
  
Zephyr hissed and rolled up her shirt, revealing a fast growing bruise on her belly. "Ouch. Thank you, Happy." She coughed, scratching his chin a little in appreciation. Hapless cooed and rolled his head into the touch. "You're a lot nicer than your siblings." She chuckled, giggling as Hapless pushed his head into her chest. Zephyr was amazed at how tame this young dragon was, especially having not seen a human since he was just a little baby. Hapless purred as Zephyr trailed her hands over his head, only opening his wide eyes when she reached his ears... nubs?   
  
Reckless bared her teeth at Zephyr instantly, ears folding back in fury. Zephyr let go almost immediately, much to Hapless' discontent. "That's... the second time one of you has done that." Zephyr frowned. Relentless was stiff, but not too mad. Zephyr rolled her shoulders and used Hapless' head to boost herself up. "Er... well, Reckless, how's your leg?"   
  
Reckless puffed a cloud of smoke from her nose but wiggled a bit and was putting more weight on the leg. So, win? Zephyr exhaled and blinked at the high windows in the hall, not even noticing the light grey sky until now. "Your dad is probably looking for you all. My dad is probably looking for you all. And me." She pat Hapless one more time before pushing off and reaching the door. None of the Furies moved. "Well? Come to think of it, I don't even know where your mom is either."   
  
The Light Fury had slipped out that night, sometime between after Valka left and a bit before they all had tussled. Zephyr rolled her shirt up, examining the fast spreading bruise that stained her chest. Four small claw marks leaked dark blood from where Reckless had yanked her paw away. "Ouch." She groaned, pressing her sleeve to the wound. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She hissed to the white dragon.   
  
Reckless huffed and growled, licking her nose and looking anywhere but Zephyr. Relentless puffed but turned to poke his sister towards the door with a little grumble. Zephyr gingerly tugged her clothes back down, waiting for Relentless to squawk at his brother and wake the rest of the village up but was pleasantly surprised to see him stay quiet. Instead, he beat his tail on the ground three times and Hapless chirped, flying out of the hall way ahead of his siblings.  
  
Zephyr watched quizzically as the three exited, chest oddly numb to the intense pain she just endured. "You three... are puzzling." She whispered, only snapping out of her trance as the door crashed closed. Heaving her light bag over her head, grunting in pain, she looked over her surroundings one more time before Zephyr shoulder her way out into the bright light of morning. Everything in her screamed to turn around and go back in, let herself collapse back into hours of sleep, but she shook herself off and stared at the trail of people making their way towards the Flat Rock Clearing. She had a dragon to tame.  
  
-  
  
Thousands of dragons cawed and whirled around the clearing, coming to halt at different Vikings that they had deemed worthy to be their friend. Zephyr watched Duffnut study a two-headed dragon that looked a lot like a Zippleback but with the head and wings of a Timberjack. She watched him tenderly reach his wide hand out to rest upon the left head's nose. Zephyr cracked a smile, watching the two get acquainted before the right head got jealous and shoved it's sibling away, pushing into Duffnut's touch. "Seems you've found a friend!" Zephyr cautiously approached the boy and his dragons.   
  
Duffnut smiled but didn't look away. "You've read the Book of Dragons, right? What is this?" He reached both hands up to scratch at each head respectively.  
  
Zephyr squinted at the dragon's features for a moment before she was able to come up with a response. "If I'm right, and I usually am," she winked. "This is a Ghastly Zapplejack. He's a hybrid between a Timberjack and a Hideous Zippleback." Zephyr recited.  
  
Duffnut finally brought himself to look away from the dragon. "How do you know it's a he?"   
  
Zephyr pointed to the spikes under his chin. "Only males have those little spikes under their jaw. Is this who you're choosing as your dragon?" She whistled at the grand beast. "They're pretty beautiful."  
  
Duffnut opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as the two heads squished him between their cuddles. "I-I guess so!" He laughed, scratching just below each of their chins.   
  
Zephyr laughed as she turned away. "I'll leave three to bond!" She waved away, scattering through a sea of dragons in search for any of her other friends or family. She spotted Lionlegs getting accustomed to a large Gronkle with a big dopey grin. Fishlegs looked absolutely ecstatic. Along the way she took mental notes on who she saw with what dragon: Lionlegs with a Gronkle, Duffnut with his Ghastly Zapplejack, Fightlout with a gorgeous, icy blue Monstrous Nightmare, and RJ and TJ with a yellow Zippleback. She finally spotted that familiar black Fury and darted into the circle. "Dad!" She laughed.   
  
Hiccup hugged her with one arm, watching everyone bond with their dragons. A whims of something fluttered in his eyes, like he was remembering a time long before. "Zephyr," He smiled. "It has been a long time since I witnessed someone bond to a dragon."   
  
Zephyr leaned into her dad's touch, smiling as EJ tried and failed to shake a black Terrible Terror off of his shoulder. "EJ, I don't think that's quite big enough for you to ride." She called.  
  
The Terror cooed and rubbed against EJ's face, much like a cat would. EJ huffed and plucked the Terror into his arms. "Are you kidding? I have to ride this?" He prodded the little dragon, who snapped at his finger.  
  
Hiccup freed himself from the hug and walked towards his son. "Don't worry, Eret, I have big plans-" Toothless butted Hiccup in the hip with a groan of disapproval. "Forgive me, king of dragons, we have big plans for you three."   
  
Zephyr raised a brow. "You and Toothless?" She looked at the black dragon. Toothless gave her a gummy smile before nudging Hiccup again and bouncing to face behind him.  
  
Hiccup grinned, looking for Nuffink to pop up and join them. "Come on, kids, they're waiting!" Without another word, Hiccup mounted Toothless and took off up the hillside.  
  
Nuffink, perched by two Terrible Terrors, glanced at his departing father. "So... did he just forget he had three kids without dragons?"  
  
Zephyr groaned and started into her treck up the hill. "Onwards," she huffed. "They await."  
  
-  
  
Nuffink collapsed face first into the grass. "Oh- my gods." He coughed, the two Terrible Terrors still beside him. EJ fell next to him, disrupting his own Terror. "Dad we can't fly."   
  
Zephyr kicked her brother in the hip, not sure which brother, and glared at her dad. "Come on, dad, seriously? You forgot us?"  
  
Toothless' nubs folded back and he looked away, pushing Hiccup forward with his tail. Hiccup grumbled something to his dragon before smoothing his tunic. "Sorry kiddos, we're just excited." He smiled.  
  
Zephyr went from glaring at her father to leaning to the side, spotting the four other Furies behind Toothless and Hiccup. "Have they not found riders?"   
  
Astrid rubbed Stormfly's nose before stepping away from her dragon to meet her eldest daughter. "Oh I think they have, one of them at least." She smiled at Zephyr, eyebrow raised. "Valka says you've named them?"   
  
Zephyr smiled sheepishly. "Heh, uh, yeah." She began naming them off. "The mostly black one is Relentless, the black and white one is Hapless, and the white one-" she looked at the only girl. "Is Reckless."   
  
Reckless growled at her, but Light Fury huffed something at her daughter, who quickly ceased. Toothless looked from Reckless to Zephyr, then back. Then he looked at his sons. Toothless strode forward and looked down on Nuffink, sniffing him over.   
  
"Uhhh, what's he doing?" Nuffink froze, not daring to move. His two terrors cawed and darted away.  
  
Toothless licked his lips before crowing loudly, head slightly turned behind him. Relentless perked and cautiously ambulated forward to stand next to his father. Toothless relaxed and said something to his son and nodded his head at Nuffink.  
  
Zephyr inhaled in a quiet gasp. "Toothless is choosing the riders." She whispered to EJ. "That's the one I called Relentless."   
  
Hiccup walked up behind Nuffink, grabbing his hand and raising it, palm up. "Remember doing this with Toothless? Do that now, alright? Don't freak out, with Toothless here he won't do anything."  
  
Nuffink shuddered and swallowed, slowly stretching his hand farther forward, face turned away from Relentless, but eyes never leaving those dark green pair. "H-Hey pal. Please don't hurt me, maybe?" He laughed nervously.  
  
Relentless stared at him coolly, eyes looking into the boy's, then at his hand. With an encouraging look from the alpha, Relentless rumbled a purr and pressed his face into the hand, causing the fingers to splay over his forehead. Toothless looked proudly from his son to his rider's son, eyes sparkling.   
  
Nuffink released the breath he had been holding with a little laugh. "Oh my gods, hi!" He moved the other hand to scratch underneath Relentless' chin. "Thank you for not eating me." Relentless cooed, rubbing into the touch with happy sounds.   
  
EJ grinned at his brother. "Toothless, chose mine next!" He laughed, bouncing where he stood in excitement. Toothless hardly had time to look at his remaining children before Hapless wailed and bounded to EJ in two leaps, nearly toppling the both of them. "WHOA!"   
  
Zephyr laughed into her hand, peering over her fingers to watch Hapless soak EJ in dragon spit. "I-I think he chose y-you!" She laughed as Hapless practically launched him into the air with his head. "That's Hapless!" She called to him.  
  
EJ landed on Hapless' back, grabbing tightly around the runt's neck, eyes wide. "O-o-okay." He shivered. Hapless cooed questioningly, craning his neck to look at his chosen rider. "H-hi Hapl-less."   
  
Light Fury made a little noise of worry, looking at Toothless with a distaste look. Toothless noticed her and held a wing over EJ, giving a little noise of assurance. She really worries about Hapless, Zephyr thought. Is he in sick?  
  
EJ slowly slid off of the dragon, sitting at his wide paws. Hapless looked down on him with a gooey grin, purring and laying down to push his head into his lap. "Hi, Hapless. I like you too." He stroked his head, running his hand over his ear nubs. Light Fury tensed but Hapless purred even louder.   
  
Zephyr wiped happy tears out of her eyes as she looked at her brothers and the Night Lights. Relentless was chortling and play tussling with Nuffink, paws batting at his head. Toothless gave him a warning call when Relentless didn't get the idea that humans were a little softer than dragons were, calming the two down. Hapless was just absolutely blissed in EJ's lap, belly up to the air. Toothless sat next to Hiccup and Astrid, Light Fury pressed in his side, eyes flickering from Relentless to Hapless at every movement.   
  
Zephyr felt joy swell in her heart at seeing her normally such serious brothers acting like they used to when they were younger. A groan from the right of her made her turn and lock eyes with Reckless. She stood a good few feet away from her brothers, head tucked low, tail lashing from side to side slowly. She wasn't going to attack, but she sure wasn't going to rejoice like her brothers either. "Heya, starshine." Zephyr said quietly. "How you feelin'?"  
  
Reckless huffed and stalked a step to the side, eyes narrow. Toothless noticed his daughter and his nubs sat up as he wiggled his way through his sons to get to her. He ran his chin along her head, cooing something to her. Reckless didn't look away from Zephyr but let out a little whine, something that sounded almost scared. Toothless looked surprised at Zephyr, but shook his head and nudged his daughter towards the girl. Reckless crowed in alarm, small paws digging into the ground as she tried to fight the movement.   
  
"That reminds me of somebody." Hiccup chuckled to Astrid. Astrid elbowed him and shushed.  
  
Toothless didn't stop until Reckless was almost right up face to face with Zephyr, the two eye to eye. Reckless looked scared for a moment but it quickly shifted to faux anger. Zephyr felt a small spring of stress grow in her belly but she masked it over with a stern gaze. You aren't above me, princess. She glared into Reckless' green eyes that... were so close to her own green it was like a mirror. Reckless' nose wrinkled and a low growl was forming in the back of her throat that made the space between them vibrate. We are equals, starshine. Zephyr tentatively raised her hand to touch the white beast. I won't let anyone hurt. She stopped her hand right over Reckless' heart, where the almost invisible blue iridescent scales were rippling. No one will hurt you here. Not on my watch. She inhaled sharply and pushed her hand on Zephyr's skin, feeling the hot rush of Reckless' heart run over her skin. It burned, almost terribly, but Zephyr didn't move.  
  
Reckless stared at her in surprise, her face softer than before as if she could hear Zephyr's thoughts. Zephyr smiled at her, eyes gently assuring her. It was a moment of burning tranquillity. That being said, it was only a moment. Reckless huffed and shook her head, the softness gone as she snarled and batted Zephyr away and sprang into the air with a cry, flying away towards who knows where. Toothless cried out after her, debating whether or not he should chase after her, before halting and watching her fly away.   
  
Zephyr struggled to her feet, ribs screaming in absolute agony, but she could take it. Hapless and Relentless were looking at her in confusion, her brothers unmoving. Astrid ran to her daughter's side. "Zephyr, are you alright?" She gasped, grabbing her wrist. "Your hand!"  
  
Zephyr looked at her hand. It was an angry red and a few blisters were forming along the meat of her palm. "A dragon's heart is hotter than lightning." She exhaled shakily. Hiccup ran to her side, carefully avoiding her injured hand. "Just... just in case you wanted to know."  
  
Hiccup ran a hand over his daughter's cheek, kissing her forehead. "It took me weeks to get Toothless to trust me, honey, don't feel bad about this."   
  
Zephyr stared at the sky where Reckless had disappeared into, eyes wide. Her hand was burnt but she didn't feel it. Her ribs had stopped aching. The oozing scratches on her chest had stilled. Zephyr had felt Reckless' heart, had felt who she was. Just for a moment. Reckless was her's. They just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr: Reckless the Night Light  
> Nuffink: Relentless the Night Light  
> EJ: Hapless the Night Light  
> Duffnut: [Float and Sink] the Ghastly Zapplejack   
> Fightlout: [Crooktail] the Monsterous Nightmare  
> Lionlegs: Fishmeat (yeah!! the baby dude!!) The Gronkle  
> RJ & TJ: [Zip & Zap] the Hideous Zippleback
> 
> I think this is all but yeehaw whatever see you next month


End file.
